The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Euphorbia plant, an interspecific hybrid botanically known as Euphorbia pulcherrima Willd. ex Klotzsch×Euphorbia cornastra, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Bonpripicom’.
The new Euphorbia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Yellow Rock, New South Wales, Australia. The objective of the breeding program is to create new interspecific Euphorbia cultivars having compact and mounding plant habit, strong branches that resist breakage, flower bracts with desirable coloration and low temperature tolerance.
The new Euphorbia plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in May, 2002 of a proprietary selection of Euphorbia pulcherrima Willd. ex Klotzsch identified as code number 83, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent, with an unnamed proprietary selection of Euphorbia cornastra, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Euphorbia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Yellow Rock, New South Wales, Australia in August, 2003.
Asexual reproduction of the new Euphorbia plant by terminal vegetative cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Yellow Rock, New South Wales, Australia since February, 2004, has shown that the unique features of this new Euphorbia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.